wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Aionia
Canditus is an Imperial civilised world and Adeptus Astartes Homeworld of the Sanguinary Blades Space Marine Chapter. This planet is located in a grouping of systems known as the Bright Stars, which are comprised of lush and mineral rich worlds within of the Segmentum Obscurus. The Chapter's whole reason for existence is to act as the defence force and arbiters of the Bright Stars. Their main objective to defend the Stars from invasion through a semi-stable warp rift in the area known as the Malum, or The Evil, as well as reinforcements, should the Cadian System, and it's Cadian Gate, require aid. Most of their active duty is spent destroying minor Chaos incursions into their system, as the both the Malum and the Eye of Terror resides in close proximity. Background Canditus is the second planet within the Bright Stars. A large planet by itself, Canditus is a rather odd planet, with about 70% of the planet covered in water and only have five -- albeit large continents. Out of the five, Amora is the largest, as such this is where the planet's capital--the Hive City; Corval, is situated. Canditus was once a Feral world--with a small collection of tribes spread across the planet. The reason for this was due to a failed colonization effort by humanity prior to the Age of Strife, with the landing colony ship breaking apart and landing across the planet. This scattering, coupled with the dangerous predators of the planet, resulted in a slow population growth, mostly kept to the open plains of Amora so that the beasts would be in plain sight if they chose to attack. Soon after this though, the people of the world managed to recover the remains of their colony ship, and it's semi-intact STC. Through this, they evolved in technology to a high-medieval standard, with the ability to also produce a few items of a higher standard, such as primitive hydroponics and low-level gunpowder weapon’s. What rose from this was an outlandish knightly system, where multiple Villages forged themselves together into bigger towns, training men to wield and wear weapons and armour, comparable to the Knights of Old, forming a planetary guard force that kept back the beasts. This culture would be so prevalent that once the Imperium arrived, and later the Sanguinary Blades, titles such as Ser were kept and used for those who had earned it, Knighthood a reward for utter service to the world. Due to this culture, and the mix in with the Sanguinary Blades, the Astartes of the Chapter field Astartes dubbed Knightsmen, dual wielding, melee based units that are trained to cut down enemies is any situation, each of them a member of the Canditian Knight Wall, a massive stone slab within the First Town, later Corval, that holds the name of every Knight to ever be born and die, each Knightsmen a Ser in his own right. Fortress-Monastery The Ardent Fang is the fortress-monastery of the Sanguinary Blades, a massive castle-like structure that angles out into a fang-like shape. This mighty citadel was built on a massive oasis, the Ardent Fang resides on Canditus' second largest continent, dubbed Belerath--which is a massive desert. This environment, while allowing the Blades a semblance of solitude, it also draws the Blades, as it reminds them of their ancestral home of Baal. This fortress-monastery is massive, built to hold a full Company at all times as well as train large groups of Neophytes and maintain their equipment and vehicles. Category:Civilised Worlds Category:Imperial Planets Category:Imperium Category:Planets Category:Space Marine Chapter Homeworld